Backstage One Direction
by MeggieEggie
Summary: Harry Styles fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pulled my hoodie tighter around me as I looked down the scabby back alley way, where about 30 squealing teenage girls were waiting outside a backstage door.

'Hurry up, Alicia' my best friend, India, shouted at me, whilst pulling my arm towards the direction of the screaming girls. 'It's One Direction for goodness sake! Could you please move faster?' would she quit yelling, it's bad enough having all the other girls squealing and shouting for them to come out, but having someone shout it in your face is 10 times worse.

'I'm coming, keep your wig on!' I mumbled at her. I smiled to myself as I looked at the crazed One Direction fans. They were girls with massive signs and clothes with the bands faces on. One girl even had one direction written on her face. Mad, mad people. I shook my head slightly. Don't get me wrong I like one direction, I mean those boys are fit and talented, and judging from there video diaries, they seem to be a great laugh as well. But I'm not one of those hardcore fans. You know the ones who wait hours outside buildings just hoping to get a glimpse of them, or who write blogs about them, or re-tweet everything they post or write fanfics and have their pictures all over their walls. So I guess you're probably wondering why then, am I standing in the back alley way of a concert hall; where one direction had just performed. The simply answer to that is; India. She is a hardcore one direction fan. Who writes fanfics and stalks them. She's even flown to Ireland after she heard on the internet that they were spending some time out there. But even after all that she still hasn't met them.

A scary looking security guard came out of the back door. The teenage girls including India started squealing even louder. Things like 'OMG! OMG! THERE COMING OUT!' and 'ONE DIRECTION! ONE DIRECTION! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I LOVE YOU!' For goodness sake do they ever stop shouting? It's giving me a headache. And what do they mean they love them, they don't even know them.

'Come on Alicia! Were gunna have to push to get near the front!' India shouted at me, tugging my arm again.

'No. I'll wait back here, you go!' I say to her as I glance towards the no w4 security guards trying to hold back the girls. I am not going near that lot. I'll get squished.

'Fine then. I'll meet you back here!' she shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd.

I walked towards the wall and leant back on the cold brick, getting my iPhone out and logging onto to facebook. I could be here a while, I thought to myself as I read that I had no new notifications. Might as well log onto twitter then. I heard screaming and a girl shouting 'HARRY STYLES, WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! I KISS A PICTURE OF YOU EVERY NIGHT! I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO!'

I glanced up from my iPhone to see a girl with straight black hair throwing herself on Harry Styles. He stumbled back as a security guard grabbed her and pulled her away from him. She started screaming and throwing her arms about.

'Harry, my love! NO! Don't let them take me away! Were destined for each other!' she burst out crying as Harry just stood there with a bewildered expression. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth as the girl went past me. Harry's eyes landed on me and I just chuckled at the look on his face. He smirked at me and I looked away blushing. Why do I always blush? I glanced up at Harry Styles again to see he was still looking at me with those piercing green eyes.

A smile made its way onto my face without me realising, as he carried on looking at me; his fans started shoving things at him, but he never looked away. From the corner of my eye I could see the rest of the boys coming out, and the girls started squealing and shouting even louder!

Harry only broke eye contact with me as Liam Payne patted him on the back and said something to him. I looked around me flustered. I'd forgotten about the other people in the alley way. I searched the crowd for India and found her at the front getting a picture with Niall and Louis. I smiled to myself, as I remembered those green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry's POV

I can't stop thinking about her.

The worse thing is that I don't even know who she is. She wasn't like everyone didn't shout at us or try to get a picture; she just stayed back, looking a bit terrified at the crowd of girls. It made my heart jump when I caught her staring at me, but as soon as I would look back into those beautiful eyes and smile, she would look down at her phone she not like me?

What do I mean? She doesn't even know me…. well I plan on changing that. I need to find her. I need to see her again. I need to at least know her name. I smiled to myself at the thought of seeing her again, maybe even to hold her in my arms. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as something pointy and orange hit me in the head.

"What the hell?" I shout out as I looked around the room to find Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam laughing at me.

"That….was so …. funny!" Niall managed to say between laughing, his face had turned bright red.

"Mate, your face was hilarious!" Zayn said chuckling at the end.

"Guys, again, what the hell? Why are you throwing carrots at me?" I said completely confused and a bit embarrassed.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes. You've just been sat there with a goofy grin on your face!" Louis said whilst showing me a picture of me. They better not have put that on twitter, I look completely out of it.

"What were you thinking about Hazza?" Liam asked curiously.

"Ummmm…. nothing." I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh look at that blush! I bet it's a girl! Come on Hazza, tell Auntie Louis who she is." Louis squealed like a girl, whilst walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. I pushed him off.

"I don't know," I mumbled sadly, "I don't even know her name! I'll probably never see her again anyway…. but I just can't stop think about her!"

"Aww, poor ickle Harry!" Louis teased, patting me on the head.

"Go away." I say seriously at him.

"Oh if looks could kill!" Louis said winking at me, Zayn, Niall and Liam chuckled at him.

Ah! These guys are annoying! "So what did you want?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"We need to change what songs were going to do at tomorrow's concert." Liam said whilst getting his notebook out.

"I think we should do 'kids in America'! I love it when the girls start screaming when I sing!" Niall said smiling to himself.

Typical Niall. He really was the cheeky Irish one. I wonder who will be at the VIP backstage bit tomorrow. Usually it's just the really obsessed fans and sometimes their parents depending on their age. I wonder if she will be there. I smiled at the thought of walking into the VIP room and seeing her sitting on one of the sofas. My smile soon fell as I realised that she probably won't be. She didn't even bother trying to get a picture in the alley way, let alone try and get a VIP ticket to meet One Direction. She just stayed back and played on her phone. I've got too stop thinking about her, there is hardly any chance of me meeting her again. I don't even know her name for god's sake, how could I like her so much?

"Harry! Hazza! Earth to harry! Come in harry!" Louis was shouting in my face only about 2cm away from me. I jumped once realisation took over me, making me head butt him. "Ah! For goodness sake Hazza, I was just gunna say that were leaving! You didn't have to head butt me!" Louis creaked jokingly whilst holding his head dramatically.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me like that!" I answered back holding my own forehead, "Man my head hurts!"

"Me too!" Louis replied whilst pulling a sad face. We just look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I see romance in the air!" Zayn said winking at me and Lou! Our bro-romance was awesome!

"But it seems like I've got competition though, harry and his mystery girl!" Louis said giving me a light shove.

"Guys, seriously leave it." I mumble at them whilst putting on my jack wills hoodie and stepping out of the building with Louis and Zayn.

"Ah, don't worry Hazza, if it's meant to be you'll see her again; and this time you'll have to talk to her …Not just stare!" Louis said to me, whilst putting an arm around my shoulders. I hope so. I thought to myself.

"I hope so Lou," I said whilst patting him on the back, "I hope so."

—-

Once back to the hotel we had to fight our way through a crowd of girls. Do they ever stop screaming? How did they even find out we were staying here, our manager changed the hotel at last minute. I pushed my way through and went straight to my room. I logged onto twitter and looked through my mentions. I hate it when people keep asking me to follow them.I mean come on, if you've spent over an hour spamming me, and I still haven't followed you, its 'cus I don't want to. Not that I haven't seen it. There were quite a few saying they couldn't wait to see me tomorrow at the concert, then I saw one saying she had VIP tickets. I clicked on her name and was taken to her profile. She had over 10,000 followers and the bit about her said: "hi, I'm India! I'm One Directions biggest fan & love them so much! I've met them & got pics with all of them! I 3 1D ! :D xx"her display picture was of her and Liam. Oh god, seems like we're going to have a screaming fan with us. I scowled at the profile, until her background picture caught my eye.

It's her.

The picture was of this India girl and my mystery girl smiling, sat on a bench somewhere. I wonder if i can find out her name. India was only following 50 people so hopefully one of those people is this girl. After scrolling through some celebrities twitter accounts, including myself and the rest of One Direction, I found display picture was her laughing at something or someone. She looked beautiful. I smiled to myself as I clicked on her username. I was finally going to find out her name. I read through her description box. It said: "Hiya, guys and girls! My name is Alicia. I love Haribo's and music! I have a crazy, obsessed 1D best friend. Ask me anything! :D x"

Alicia. My mystery girl was called Alicia.

Should I tweet her? …..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Alicia's POV**

Urghh. School. It'd been just over a week that I'd gone with India to see One Direction. Since I'd had that...I don't know, _moment_ with Harry. It's weird, I've never spoken to him, I know he won't even remember me and even if he did he still wouldn't like me, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about him! And when we were looking at each other-call me crazy- but I swear there was something between us.

Oh my God, what am I saying?! Anyway, out of sight, out of mind right?

I dragged myself out of bed and hopped in and out the shower within 10 minutes, quickly blow dried my hair and pinned my fringe back with a grip. I put on my uniform and quickly put some mascara on.

"Morning Mum." I mumbled lazily. I had a pretty ordinary family. Mum, Dad, younger brother. I was just a normal 14 year old girl to be honest. I loved my friends, I had 4 in particular. But India was my best friend. We'd met in year 7 and had basically been inseparable since then! She may have been creepily obsessed with 1D but I still loved her!

"Morning darling! You've got to be off in ten minutes you know."

"WHAT?!" I grabbed the nutella toast she'd made me off the counter whilst running upstairs to pack my bag. Once I'd almost choked on trying to swallow the toast I ran to bathroom to do my teeth, grabbed my bag, ran down the stairs and out the front door with a quick "Bye Mum!" as I left.

I proceeded with the 15 minute walk to school by myself. However, 15 minutes all alone wasn't good- it meant I had time to think about Harry when I knew I should have been getting him off my mind. His curly hair, perfect dimples gree-

"ALICIA!" I was suddenly crushed by India jumping on top of me.

"Haha, nice to see you too!" I replied groggily.

"You will never guess what! As in you really won't! You know I had a VIP ticket to go and meet One direction?! Well I got another one! And...it's all cleared with your Mum...WE'RE GONNA MEET ONE DIRECTION, LIKE PROPERLY!" she flailed about screaming while I stood there in shock.

"Oh...wow! That's, er, great!" India was too busy screaming to notice the obvious hesitancy in my voice. Oh my God. I was going to see Harry again.

**Harry's POV**

It had been a couple days since I found Alicia's (it felt good saying, well thinking, her name) twitter. I couldn't stop thinking about her! I looked on her twitter everyday day (kind of stalkery I know). I was too scared to follow her or tweet her and the weird thing was, I didn't know why. I'd never even spoken to her! And when I liked a girl I just asked her out! There was none of this weird feeling in my stomach when I thought of her or-

"Oi! Curly, come on, we gotta go rehearse!" Louis shouted at me from a couple rows in front of me. We were in the O2 arena practising for the tour. I made my way up on stage getting ready to sing Torn.

"Torn." Zayn sang the last note, just before we were quickly ushered off stage.

"Good one lads! Only a couple more hours to go." Liam whispered to us all, while Mary was preparing to sing on stage. We went backstage and lounged on the sofas whilst I checked _her _twitter.

_Going with India_1D_fan to see the X factor tour tomorrow, with VIP tickets, looking forward to it!_

Oh sweet Jesus. I'm going to meet her, as in actually meet her.

**Alicia's POV**

Me and India were on the train to London where we were going to see the tour. I was wearing a floral print 50's dress with white converses whilst India was wearing a tight fitting LBD and black heels. She looked amazing.

We finally arrived at the O2 and took our seats right at the front. Before long the lights were going down and Peter Dickson was introducing us to the show…

"And now…ONE DIRECTION!" Oh my god, there he was. Harry. His eyes were looking like they were searching for something in the audience, when they eventually landed on mine. My legs went to jelly and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I wide smile spread across his face as I felt one creep onto mine. And just think, I was going be speaking to him in less than an hour and a half.

**Harry's POV**

"And now…ONE DIRECTION!" We slowly rose up on our twirley stand thing. I was searching the audience for her. I couldn't see her. Where was she? I started to panic. She said she was going to be here. Maybe something bad happened? Oh god I hope not! Suddenly I saw her. There she was. She was mesmerizing, beautiful. I giant smile spread across both our faces, and to think I was going to be talking to her in, what, an hour, hour and a half? I felt my heart beat faster as I continued singing my heart out.

**Alicia's POV**

I sat through the rest of the show smiling like an idiot with my heart pounding. Finally it was over and we were ushered out with the other VIP people.

"This way please. Okay here we are. The contestants will be in soon." The guy who was leading us stopped outside a room with sofas and a music system. We all walked in and immediately everyone took up the sofas so me and India were left stood awkwardly in the middle of the room with a few other shy looking girls. I looked around and saw some slaggy looking girls with 10 inches of makeup on, bleach blonde hair and skirts that should be called belts on. Yay. They were chattering and giggling loudly,

"I love Harry! I can't wait to meet him! Do you think he'll like me babe?" Slag one likes Harry huh? My stomach twisted nervously.

"Of course he will babes! You're stunning! He'll be drooling over you. And it's not as if there are any other good looking girls here." Slag two didn't seem much better.

By now ten minutes had passed and we were still all waiting excitedly. I heard the slags scream just before I felt a tap on my shoulder…

**Harry's POV**

"C'mon everyone, time to meet the VIPs." Greg, one of the assistants on the tour, lead us to a room in the corridor where people were chatting happily. I stuck my head round the door and saw her. Oh my god. It felt like my stomach was falling out my ass. Why was I so nervous?! I walked in and went straight up to Alicia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles." I smiled at her.

**Alicia's POV**

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles." He smiled crookedly at me…

A/N: Just to let everyone know we mainly use Wattpad in which we are up to Chapter 19 so if you would like to read this on there the link is on my profile or you can simply search for Backstage by MeggieEggie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Oh my God. What do I say?! Okay Alicia, calm down, start with the basics.

"Hey, I'm Alicia Smith, nice to meet you!" That was okay. I may not be obsessed with One Direction but I was still speaking to Harry freakin' Styles!

"Gorgeous name, do you wanna sit down, or whatever, i don't mind." He seemed so shy, it was adorable! Some of the seats on the sofas had cleared as people got up to meet the contestants. As we sat down on the nearest one, our arms brushed past each other sending shivers up my spine and giving me goose bumps. Why have suddenly become so cliché?! The Slags were giving me daggers from across the room as they whispered to themselves.

"So tell me about yourself." He said quietly.

"Um what do you wanna know?" I hate it when people ask me to tell them about myself. How much are you meant to say?! Your life story? Age? I don't know!

"Everything." Wow helpful. I decided to go for the basics, telling him about my family, age, where I live, India. We carried on talking learning loads of things about each other, it was like we'd known each other for years.

**Harrys' P.O.V**

"Hey, I'm Alicia Smith, nice to meet you!" Her voice was just...wow. I felt like I could listen to it all day. She really was gorgeous. I felt like I'd been staring at her for hours, I could feel my face going bright red with embarrassment.

"Gorgeous name, do you wanna sit down, or whatever, i don't mind." Oh great, good one Harry. Now she's going to think I'm a right dork! She smiled sweetly at me so I walked over to the nearest sofa as she followed. I noticed a couple of fake looking girls glaring at us but decided to ignore them. As we sat down our arms touched and I felt something I'd never experienced before. Electricity, I don't know. But whatever it was made me go even redder then I thought was possible. God, I must look like a beetroot by now. I was surprised she hadn't upped and left.

"So tell me about yourself." I'd mean to sound cheery and confident but it came out as some weird whisper thingy. I swear to God this girl will be the death of me.

"Um what do you wanna know?" She was so cute! I like cute girls. I was pleased to see that she seemed nervous, maybe not as much as me (at this point it seems impossible) but still nervous all the same. Was it too forward to say "everything"? What the hell.

"Everything."

By the end of the night it was as if she'd been my best friend for years. We'd told each other so much about ourselves in such a short space of time. I'd noticed loads of things about her, tiny things, which made me, like her even more. The way the she unconsciously twirled the ends of her long brown, curly hair, the way her brown eyes sparkled, and her laugh was amazing and unbelievably contagious! She was funny, gorgeous, kind, everything I looked for.

**Alicias P.O.V**

He was amazing. Seriously. I'd always liked him and stuff but he was so much more than what you see on T.V. Before I knew it the assistant person had come in announcing that we all had to leave. Me and Harry carried talking and laughing while everyone else filed out of the room. I was so caught up in our conversation that I barely noticed that India was dragging me out of the room. I saw Harry looking bewildered and trying to come after me but the assistant had closed the door and was already ushering us down the corridor and out of the O2. Great. I felt miserable.

"OH MY GOD! That was so amazing! I was talking to Liam and Louis loads! And Matt was so nice too! Did you have fun?! That was the most amazing night of my life! What's up?" She stopped squealing for long enough to notice that I was dragging my feet trying to disguise how sad I felt.

"Nothing"

"Tell me. I know when you're upset."

"Well me and Harry were getting along great. Like, really great. Then _someone _came along and dragged me away before I could even say bye...or anything."I'm not even sure why I was so upset, I didn't expect him to actually ask for my number or anything.

"Who?! I'll kill whoe... oh. I'M SO SORRY! If I knew how much you liked him I would never've...it's just that guy was getting angry!"

"It's fine don't worry I don't think Harry liked me much anyway."

**Harrys P.O.V**

We were getting along even better than before but when I was doubled over from laughing so much I felt the sofa shift. I looked up to see Alicia's' friend India dragging her away and an angry looking Greg shutting the door on the girl I'd dreamt about meeting for so long. I just sat there staring into space. I didn't even get to ask for her number. I could feel a lump rise in my throat.

"What's up mate?" Liam asked me. He was so kind. He looked worriedly at me. I managed to choke out

"Nothing, I'm fine." He gave me a knowing look.

"Fine, it's just that girl I was talking to, I kind of liked her and I didn't even get her number and now I'm never gonna see her again."

"I'm sure you...oh! It's that girl you've been stalking on twitter for ages eh?!" Oh my god. I felt so stupid.

"TWITTER!" I can't believe I was almost crying at the thought of never meeting her again when there was the solution under my nose the whole time. I whipped out my iPhone and logged on to twitter, found her and clicked the follow button.

**Alicias P.O.V**

Me and India were on the train home with her feeling ecstatic and me feeling thoroughly depressed. I felt a vibration in my pocket and took out my phone and saw I had a new twitter follower.

Harry_Styles is now following you.

OH MY GOD!

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say I highly recommend reading this on Wattpad as I don't know how long it'll be before it's reported too much that it's taken down! Also we're up to Chapter 24 on there so you won't have to wait! Simply search this code on the site: 1206684 and it'll come up! Thank You for reading! xxx


End file.
